Harvest Witch
A Harvest Witch is a particular witch chosen by the Elders to be the forefront of the Harvest ritual practiced by the New Orleans Witch Community. Unlike the other witches who practice ancestral magic, Harvest witches are highly favored by the Ancestors and have a direct connection with them, second only to that of the Regent. Description The Harvest ritual involves appeasing the witches' ancestors by giving them an offering of power in exchange for the ancestors strengthening the coven's connection to their magic, which weakens over time. The offering is meant to prove the coven's faith, not only in the Harvest ritual, but in the ancestors themselves and the ancestral magic that their coven's witches, living and dead, practice. To prove this faith, the coven sacrifices four young witch girls who are put in a kind of limbo for the duration of the Harvest ritual, were they were taught magic and indoctrinated to have faith in the ancestral witch cause while they were in limbo. After each sacrifice, the power of the recently-deceased witch would pass on to the next living girl. During the 2011 performance of the Harvest, Monique was the second-to-last girl to be sacrificed; when she died, her powers, plus the powers of the two girls sacrificed before her, were all passed on to Davina and those meant to fuel the Earth itself. Since she was saved before she could be sacrificed, she continued to possess all four girls' magical powers until she was finally sacrificed in Après Moi, Le Déluge. Throughout The Originals Series In Sinners and Saints, We see the flashbacks to the 2011 ritual. The girls didn't suspect a thing until they witnessed Abigail as the first victim. The Elders then forcefully took Cassie and slit her throat too. Marcel's Army then came and started killing all of the guilty witches expect Agnes who by that point had killed Monique. Davina then was recused by Marcel who took her under his wing. In the present day the siblings learn about the Harvest and break off their alliance with Sophie which she's informed about in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. In The Casket Girls, The Harvest is at climax leaving Davina powerful at her 11 hour. ''She uses this to kill an group of witches hunting for her and almost forces Klaus into his wolf form while taking down Elijah & Marcel. In ''Après Moi, Le Déluge, Due to Davina's powers unraveling quickly its determined that she must be finally killed. Marcel blames Klaus for this finally happening since he believes that Davina's temporary death the previous episode and Klaus killing Tim was apart of this. Sophie notes its only happening since the deadline is approaching faster and to stop it from happening. Sophie becomes an Elder by consecrating Esther at Lafayette Cemetery. Davina makes the selfless decision to complete the Harvest, but the reaping was hijacked by Celeste who used it to resurrected her friends instead to get revenge on The Mikealsons. In Crescent City, Monique is resurrected after the death of Papa Tunde the previous night. Escaping from her family tomb only to be greeted by Céleste Dubois who was expecting her. Later, she is reunited with her aunt and at Rousse Known Harvest Witches * Davina Claire * Monique Deveraux † * Abigail † * Cassie † Gallery Abigail wind.png Monique5.jpg TheHarvest.png 0259.jpg Trivia * Four young girls were chosen from the entire pool of the New Orleans witch community after months of testing. Thus, It is possible that each witch was chosen based on how powerful they were individually. * As the Harvest ritual is done by using the symbolism of the four elements, each of the girls represents one of them, as shown during the Fête de Bénédictions (except Cassie, who hadn't risen yet): ** Monique represents the power of Earth ** Abigail represents the power of Air. ** Davina represents the power of Fire. ** Cassie represents the power of Water. * Currently only one of the girls is still alive. We don't know what impact has had the death of the three Harvest girls in the witches hierarchy or in their magic practice and connection with the Ancestors. See Also Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Groups Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Antagonists